


Colors

by LightLeadingMe



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, F/M, Mostly porn, Smut, Some angst, it started out as pwp and turned into angst and more pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: takes place in season 2
Relationships: Ryan Howard/Kelly Kapoor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Colors

Ryan never would have pegged the cute, somewhat reserved Indian girl who worked in customer relations to be so vocal or kinky in bed, but here he was, pounding into her from behind as she begged him to go harder, faster. 

"Fuck, right there, baby. Yes! Fuck meeeee..." 

His hands were full of her voluptuous ass, the skin smooth beneath his palms. The sound of their skin slapping together and the feeling of her pulsating, dripping pussy around his cock was almost too much for the young temp. He was about to voice his impending release when he saw her hand shift from the mattress to between her legs and then he felt her grip him almost violently, his eyes rolling back into his head while she cried out. Her body shook violently and Ryan watched as she fell forward on the mattress, his cock sliding out of her. 

He reached down, still on his knees, and trailed his fingers up and down her sweaty back. His other hand grabbed his still rock hard dick, pumping it slowly. "You okay?" 

Kelly hummed, taking in breaths so deep, he was in fear of her hyperventilating. She rolled herself onto her back, her bottom lip caught between her teeth, and brazenly parted her legs in invitation. Ryan grunted and leaned over her, one hand propping himself up by her head while the other guided his cock back inside. Kelly's hands reached up and lazily scratched along his lower back, helping guide his erratic thrusts. 

"Come on, baby," she purred in his hear. "Come inside me. I want to feel you." She bent her knees, planting her feet on the bed and started to thrust up in time with him, pushing him deeper. 

Ryan let out a cry, dropping his head to her neck and swore he almost passed out from sheer pleasure. His hips continued to move slowly and he heard Kelly moan softly as he filled her. He finally stopped, collapsing down on top of her, his breath coming out in pants against her neck. Kelly tilted her head to the side and kissed the sweaty crown of his forehead, her thighs gripping his hips to keep him in place and her hands holding his ass cheeks. 

Ryan finally caught his breath and lifted himself partially up off her torso. "Sorry, I'm probably crushing you," he mumbled, but she held him tighter. 

"No, it feels good, baby," she smiled sweetly and then reached up to kiss him. 

They had been sleeping together for a few months now. Ever since that fateful night on February 13th that she deemed their "anniversary", Ryan had been doing everything in his power to play the relationship off as casual. Kelly seemed to think it was anything but casual. She had literal hearts in her eyes as she gazed at him and it made Ryan uncomfortable. His stomach dropped and his heart rate sped up significantly when she looked at him like that. Surely that was dread he was feeling and not... feelings? 

To keep his thoughts from drifting to a territory he'd rather not analyze whilst he was still inside of her, Ryan rolled over and breathed a sigh of relief when she let him go. He relaxed back into the sheets, a small smile of contentment playing at his lips. Kelly surprisingly didn't roll over into him like she usually did, claiming she needed at least ten minutes of post-coital cuddling, so he looked over at her, the back of his hand reaching out to caress her cheek. 

"Can I ask you something?" 

Kelly rolled onto her side, propping her head up on her fist and smiled at him. "Sure." 

Ryan's mouth opened and closed, not sure how to voice his question. It was something that weighed on his mind a lot and he hoped he wasn't going to insult her by asking. 

He took a deep breath. "A few months ago, you seemed like a completely different person. You wore these muted colors, shirts buttoned to your neck, hair pulled back and barely, if any makeup. And you barely spoke two words to anyone..." He trailed off, rolling onto his side to look at her. His hand rested on the divot of her waist, thumb brushing the soft skin of her ribs. "And then one day you just did a complete 180 and became a different person. What happened?" 

She remained quiet, stoic almost as she stared at him and Ryan feared he really overstepped. Her eyes were shiny with unshed tears and her mouth upturned, swollen lips pouting. They just stared at each other for a long, awkward moment until she finally swallowed a lump in her throat and started talking. "I, um, I have an older sister... _had_ an older sister, Kailee. She was a year older than me, but everyone referred to us as twins." She smiled and he watched her eyes glaze over as she remembered simpler times. "She was so loud, funny, adventurous. She itched to try new things and usually dragged me along with her. We got in a lot of trouble. She even convinced me when I was fourteen to steal my ex-boyfriend's boat so we could sail away together like a fairytale in an effort to win him back," she giggled, shaking her head at the memory. "Turns out it was his dad's boat and the stunt landed me in juvie for a year."

The easy, reminiscent smile on her face began to fade and the tears she was holding back started to spill over. Ryan couldn't help but reach up to wipe away a few stray tears as they dripped down her cheeks.

"Being away from my family for an entire year changed me. I kind of, retreated into myself. I rarely talked, started to wear clothes that wouldn't make me stand out. When I got out, I just kept to the same routine. Kailee and I drifted apart drastically. She had all these friends and I pretty much lost all of mine..." She sniffled, gathering herself for a moment before continuing. "Anyway, a few months ago, Kailee and her friends decided to go on a weekend trip to the Poconos. On the way there, their jeep was hit by a drunk driver. Kailee died instantly and ever since then, I decided I no longer wanted to live inside my shell. I wanted to live like Kailee did, carefree, happy, exuberant. Full of life." 

Ryan stared at her, a sense of understanding settling over him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, their bodies pressed tightly together. He could feel the hot drops of her tears on his neck from where her face was buried and he whispered an "I'm sorry" into her hair. 

Kelly took a few deep breaths, her fingers clutching at his back. Ryan involuntarily hissed when she dug into a fresh open cut she had left from her nails earlier. She lifted her head and leaned over him to see the array of bruises and scratches adorning his back. She gasped, ghosting a finger over a nasty looking cut that blood was barely trickling out of. 

"Ryan, I'm so sorry!" she whispered as she pulled back. "I didn't realize-" 

"It's okay," he shrugged. "It's kind of hot, actually. You're a wild thing in bed." 

She blushed, grinning mischievously. She pushed his shoulders back and crawled over him, her thighs straddling his hips. She grabbed his rapidly hardening dick and stroked it leisurely before lifting up and positioning herself over him. As she sank down she sighed, her eyes falling closed. Her hands pressed into his chest, balancing herself over him and she leisurely rocked her hips. Ryan's hands rested on her thighs, his eyes watching her face as she moaned and bit her lip. He pushed himself up, his arms sliding around her waist so he could feel her breasts brush against his chest. He captured her lips and she moaned, high pitched and sensual. 

They reached their peaks together, Kelly collapsing against his chest, her limbs like jelly. Ryan fell back on the bed, pulling her with him, secretly loving the weight of her on his chest. They pulled the sheets up around themselves and felt sleep begin to overtake them. 

"So if Kailee taught you how to be carefree, who taught you about sex?" 

"Cosmo."


End file.
